


Caged Like Prey

by Orinoko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti and Victor Nikiforov friendship, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Contaminated earth, Eventual Smut, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Romance, Space Battles, Space Stations, Supporting yuuri katsuki, Top Victor Nikiforov, Touch-Starved Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor nikiforov is a fighter, Violence, War, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri is thought to be a robot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orinoko/pseuds/Orinoko
Summary: After some horrible decisions as a former high ranked fighter in space, Victor gets suspended. Drowning in shame and guilt, he finds himself back on earth—a contaminated, damned place only fools would choose as a new place to live. Victor is willing to accept his damnation as it is his way to make himself pay for his past. But sooner than he thought, the loneliness gets the best of him. A brothel being the only solution leads him right into Yuuri‘s arms. Victor likes spending time with him, not giving a damn about the fact that Yuuri is nothing more than a robot, designed to fulfill a customer‘s needs. But on another Friday night at the brothel, Victor‘s foolish decision to save a robot's life uncovers a secret that lingered inside of Yuuri and turns both of their lives upside down.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Caged Like Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for quite a while now. Finally polished it a bit to upload it. Let me know what you think, but for now: Just enjoy!

»... it was really close. The rear got a bit damaged, but otherwise, I made it back. Can‘t say that about everyone else. Division 7 has lost half of its fighters. So stupid. They flew right into the blaze. I told them not to, but of course, they wouldn’t listen...«  
Victor had already given up following Chris‘s endless monologue about his newest battle in space. His eyes were fixed on the flickering neon sign across the street. Again and again, the second »R« of the red-lighted Red RoX went off, so it looked like the club had been named after a red cattle. He almost had to shake his head over his stupid thoughts, but just a second later the »R« glowed red again. Some men caught his attention as they left the club, all of them much older than himself. Victor was one of the few young people who had been stupid enough to return to this goddamned earth. Not only earth was damned, but everyone on it who chose to live in this contaminated and polluted world. Everyone who had not sought the distance. Victor had learned to hate the distance.  
»Are you even listening to me, Vic?« Chris‘s voice brought him back to reality and he quickly looked at the phone in his hand. As if he had to reassure him that he was really still speaking to his best friend.  
»I‘m listening,« he replied quietly, trying to sound as honest as possible. But this time, Chris‘s wouldn‘t let him escape that easily.  
»Oh really? What did I tell you the last few minutes, mh?«  
Victor fell silent. He still remembered his thoughts about the red ox, but surely Chris would find that only half as funny as it had sounded in Victor‘s head only minutes ago.  
»I knew it...« Chris sighed theatrically and Victor imagined his hand stroking through that blond hair of his best friend. Like he always did when he was about to argue with him. »Don‘t tell me you‘re sitting in front of that brothel again.«  
»It‘s a club,« Victor corrected him a bit flustered. Admitting that Chris was actually right wasn't an option at this point.  
»It‘s not a club if you can fuck the same guy every Friday night and have to pay for it afterward.«  
»You don‘t have to fuck anyone. You can just go in, have a drink, dance...«  
»Have you ever gone in there and just drank or danced?«  
Chris‘s question was justified. Still, Victor always had a drink at that club, but he never danced. He wasn‘t even sure whether he could actually dance or not. But despite all that, every night at the Red RoX ended with him having sex. How poor that must sound if he actually said that out loud? Therefore he preferred to stay silent. But fooling Chris was not possible.  
»You can‘t continue doing this, Vic. Not like this. Why don‘t you try dating for real once? Dating a real person and not someone you have to pay for just to be able to touch them«, Chris suggested, making this conversation even more uncomfortable. For both of them—Victor was pretty sure about that. And every time Chris would start with that topic again, it wouldn't get easier. It could only get worse. But why was he so easy to read for Chris? Was it the endless hours they‘d spent together in that little sleeping room they‘d shared back when Victor had also been a fighter of division 8? All the exhausting training they‘d had to do to get their own fighting ship? Victor had always thought he was like a closed book to everyone. Apparently not to Chris.  
»Yeah, like it‘s actually that easy to meet someone down here,« Victor said quietly. It was true. Earth had been so terribly destroyed by the last Great War that most places were uninhabitable. Most of its living creatures had gone extinct, and those who still lived down here and haven‘t fled to space exposed themselves to radiation and polluted air every day. All this might not kill directly, but the consequences of choosing a life on earth would eventually get the best of you. People in his age were pretty rare as no one else seemed to be as stupid as Victor and lived on earth. They all fled to space.  
»No one forced you to be on earth. You can get to the next shuttle and return to the station where you belong.«  
»I don‘t belong, Chris. I can‘t just go back to the division like nothing happened,« Victor reminded him with a sharp voice. Chris snorted into the speaker of his phone, and Victor could hear him getting up and walking up and down his room. They made a habit out of calling each other every night when Chris got back from his shift and made his way to bed, safe and sound. It reminded them of talking through their day when they were both in their beds, just a few feet apart. Victor had always liked having him as his roommate, even though he hadn‘t been so happy about sharing his room with a stranger, to begin with. That had quickly changed. Talking to him on the phone was almost like that, even though they were thousands of miles apart. He was on earth, while Chris was on one of the biggest space stations just behind mars. »They suspended me from my duty.«  
»You don‘t have to be a fighter to have a right to be at the station. There are plenty of other jobs you can do that will give you a sense of normalcy.«  
Normalcy. Victor didn‘t want to listen to this any longer. Why couldn‘t he understand that he didn‘t want to return to the station? That he couldn’t see the faces of his former comrades every day. Not after everything that had happened.  
For years, he was one of the best fighters they had, making sure the space station wouldn‘t get attacked and that his colleagues all made it home safe and sound. But then something happened. Chris still called it an accident, but Victor wasn‘t so sure about that.  
Did Chris really think he could return after having so many of his colleagues killed because he made a bad decision? It costed the lives of two other divisions and half of his own. And then he should return and look them all in the eyes again, after having fled the space station without a word? It didn‘t work like this. Victor was sure he deserved to spend his remaining existence down here in the wasteland. And even if that meant going to this sinful club every Friday night, because there was someone who made him feel good just for a couple of hours. Who made him feel like he actually enjoyed spending time with Victor. That gave him some normalcy.  
»I have to go now,« Victor tried to end this conversation. If he didn‘t hurry now, he would be late. And giving someone else the chance to spend time with this beloved person who was probably expecting him right now wasn‘t an option.  
»Oh, I‘m so sorry you‘re late for your Friday fuck,« Chris snapped at him, making Victor angry. For the first time in minutes, he stopped staring at the entrance of the Red RoX just to look down at the screen of his phone.  
»I already told you not to talk about him like that.« Victor‘s voice was cold as he grabbed his phone even tighter in his right hand. Unfortunately, he wasn‘t fast enough to tap the red button to end the call, because Chris managed to grumble something in his phone that already made Victor lose his temper.  
»He‘s not real, Victor! He‘s a fucking robot!«  
The call ended with a beeping sound as Victor tapped the red area with his finger. He let out the air he was holding in, trying to release all the anger lingering inside. After a few minutes, he pressed a button inside his car and the wing door opened upwards. Victor got out of his car and pressed another button on a little screen on the outside so that the door closed itself while Victor was already hurrying across the street.  
The older men were still standing in front of the entrance. Victor could hear them talking about all the disgusting things they had done to their dates, but he tried his best to not listen to that garbage.  
Date. It was a far too beautiful term for what these people actually had inside this club. Still, Victor liked this term when it came to his date. The truth was, he couldn‘t wait to finally see him again. 

Victor stepped into the Red RoX after the guard at the door threw just a quick glance at him. He stopped asking for his ID a while ago because they already knew and understood each other without many words. Also, the guy probably knew by now that Victor didn‘t cause any problems, as he would just have one or two drinks at the bar, before spending the night with the same man every Friday night. Maybe the little note in his ID about his still remaining fighter status also did the rest and made him appear trustworthy.  
Inside, he was struck by the warmth of the club. Victor never got used to the heat coming from the red lights that gave this club its infamous atmosphere. Everyone here knew that people wouldn‘t just come in to dance or drink but to be accompanied by a beautiful young man. Well, at least most people were seeking a date like this because in one corner Victor could see a guy dance all by himself, a drink in his right hand being his only partner for the night. Victor shook his head.  
Slowly, he approached the bar and pushed himself onto the only remaining bar stool. Just as he was about to order a drink, a hand gently touched his arm. Heat shot through his body thanks to a single touch and he quickly turned his head only to stare into brown, glowing eyes.  
»You’re late. I thought you were leaving me hanging tonight,« Yuuri said, tilting his head playfully as he looked mockingly at him with his piercing gaze. Victor felt himself getting weaker.  
»Never,« he replied, watching Yuuri‘s hand move down his arm until his slender fingers slid between his. Gently pulling on his hand, he made Victor slide down his bar stool.  
Yuuri slowly led him up a staircase they had climbed together countless times before. The walls were covered in black tiles and gave this establishment something mysterious—almost as mysterious as Yuuri himself. Victor forgot whatever secrets lay dormant inside of him as his eyes wandered down the back of his date. His very tight panties put his cute, round butt perfectly in scene. The white shirt, on the other hand, was loose and hanging down over one of his shoulders. A wrong movement earlier at the bar even revealed one of his sweet rosy nipples underneath it. Victor knew what they looked like when they were hard, begging to be touched. How sweet the sounds were Yuuri made whenever he closed his lips around and sucked on it. Victor couldn‘t think of anything else and yet he tried to focus on the last few steps in front of him. 

At the end of the corridor, Yuuri turned to the last door on his right side, shooting a smile at him over his shoulder. He pushed open the door to his room, before turning around to look at Victor again.  
»Did you miss me?«  
Yuuri knew how to wrap him around his finger. Victor came closer and grabbed his hips.  
»I always do. Every second I‘m not here with you,« he whispered and watched the small smile that settled on Yuuri‘s features. His smiles sadly never fully reached his eyes. Part of him wanted to see his real smile, but the desperate and lonely monster lingering inside Victor didn‘t really care.  
»You should come more often, so we could spend more time together.« Yuuri's hand moved seductively down his chest and Victor leaned against the red door in his back.  
»I could stay longer,« Victor offered. Now Yuuri grinned at him mischievously.  
»Six hours. Not longer than that. You know the rules, darling.« Yuuri's hand caressed his jaw bone, trying to distract him from the always disappointing answer he got every time. Then he hooked his fingers into the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. Victor could see him getting up on his toes just to be a little bit taller to reach his lips. Victor gave in instantly, leaning into the following kiss. As their lips finally touched, the younger man sighed into the kiss, making it really hard for Victor to let go of him. He tasted so sweet. Like strawberry mixed with a little bit of vanilla. He always liked the taste. It reminded him of his childhood. Of good summer days, when he would play at the lake behind his family‘s house. Of his mom yelling him inside, but not to scold him. Instead, she would make him a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with oh so sweet, fresh strawberries. His mom would‘ve had several rows of them planted in her garden, lined by the most beautiful flowers Victor had ever seen. But none of them had ever been as beautiful as Yuuri.  
Victor touched his cheeks, caressing his face with his fingers while deepening the kiss. He let his free hand softly run down Yuuri‘s spine. His body was a work of art. Victor couldn‘t help but imagine how perfect he would look without his clothes on, even though they really fit him. After endless minutes, he broke the kiss just to wander down his neck and place little pecks on his skin. Yuuri sighed softly and Victor saw him closing his eyes. Did he really enjoy being touched and kissed like that? Chris would have punched him in his face for this thought.  
»You feel so good,« Victor whispered inside Yuuri's ear, then he nibbled on his earlobe. Yuuri laughed quietly. A sweet little sound Victor could drown himself in. After one last little kiss to his ear, he touched his shirt, slowly tugging at the fabric. Yuuri smiled at him before he held up his arms so he could free him of his shirt. The pale skin was beautiful and he couldn’t resist tracing some lines on it. Yuuri let out a little moan as he circled his cute nipple.  
»More,« he pleaded and Victor almost melted.  
»Slowly,« Victor said. »Don‘t be so hectic.«  
»But I waited for you.« Yuuri smiled at him, then getting on his toes to kiss him again. Victor gave in and followed his sweet lips. He wanted more, too, he couldn‘t deny it. 

This sweet moment ended abruptly with a loud noise from downstairs. Victor broke the kiss again, listening quietly. Even Yuuri looked concerned as the noise grew louder. It sounded like some chair was kicked through the bar. Then Victor could hear people scream as someone started firing off a gun.  
»Victor...?« Yuuri asked nervously. But Victor didn‘t listen. He quickly picked up Yuuri‘s shirt, shoving it in the arms of his darling.  
»Quick. Get dressed,« he demanded. Yuuri looked up at him, scared. Then he nodded and did as he was told.  
Victor scanned the room. After long hours and endless nights that he‘d spend in this tiny room together with Yuuri, he was sure about one thing: it contained only the most necessary things to keep the guest entertained. A bed, for obvious reasons. A couch, probably to spice up the sex dates a little bit. Victor had yet to find out what the table with two chairs was for. He never used that furniture. Well, unless he counted in that one time where he‘d sat Yuuri on top of the table to make out with him right there. But they never sat down just to... talk. They did talk, but always naked, lying next to each other on this not really comfortable bed, their legs tangled and just enjoying each other’s company. Each other’s warmth. In one corner, there was a minibar with a fridge that held just enough drinks stored to keep hydrated during long hours of making out. As he was scanning the room, listening to every little noise that came from downstairs, Victor realized he had never looked out of the windows before. He‘d always closed the curtains so that no one could look inside, but he‘d never opened the windows and looked out. Now he did. There was a long balcony that reached from one side of the building to the other, ending in a staircase leading downstairs. Maybe they should just make their way out of here. Victor opened the window.  
»What are you doing?« Yuuri asked as he approached him. Victor grabbed his hand.  
»We have to go,« he said sternly, but Yuuri shook his head. He even tried to step back, but Victor wouldn’t let go of his hand.  
»I can‘t go,« he said quietly. Victor stopped, looking at him. Probably for too long because it was already too late. In a matter of seconds, the door flew open and Victor saw a few men step in.  
»Stand still!« one of them shouted. Victor didn‘t even think about giving up. He grabbed Yuuri again, shoving him to the window. Yuuri almost stumbled, then grabbed the windowsill to flee from their attackers. Quickly, Victor glanced back at the other men, his hand sliding down to his waist. Old habit, he guessed, because there was no weapon. Of course, there wasn‘t as he was officially not allowed to even possess a weapon anymore. He couldn‘t even think about what to do, but the next second he already felt pain sweep over his body. Instinctively, he grabbed his arm, covering the wound. It was just a graze. But Yuuri moaned in pain behind him. He managed to get out of the window, but right on the balcony, he fell to the ground. Victor stared at him in shock.  
Chris would probably scold him for his dumbness. Of course, he knew the differences between robots and people. Well, robots were so good designed these days that you couldn‘t tell the difference by just looking at them. Victor always knew how flawless sexbots were designed because they were created to satisfy the needs of lonely customers. They looked real, felt real, and most importantly, they acted real. But there was never a reason to program them in a way that they knew how to react to physical pain caused by a gunshot. And still, Victor could see the fresh blood streaming down Yuuri’s shoulder as he pressed his hand on a wound. The blood was already gushing through his fingers, staining his pale skin and white shirt in dark red. There was also no reason to put a blood-like, red liquid inside a sexbot.  
Victor quickly jumped out of the window, ignoring the pain in his arm as he was already used to combat wounds. Yuuri was far more important because he realized that saving him was not ill-thought and insane. The guy he was seeing for months now was real. No robot. He never knew though he’d always hoped Yuuri was human.  
»Get up, love,« he commanded softly, helping Yuuri on his feet. He pushed him to the staircase as more shots were fired, but their attackers seemed to realize that they were not as important as other guests. It bought them enough time to get down the stairs. Other guests seemed to have gotten out of the brothel as well. They all fled to their cars and Victor wanted to do the same. One attacker suddenly stepped out of the building, firing several shots at the fleeing men. Quickly, Victor held Yuuri back and pressed him against the cold concrete wall behind him. He was breathing fast and his worry grew with every second. Still, leading Yuuri over to the parking lot meant risking him being shot. Victor glanced around. There were several trash cans insight and they seemed to be their only hope. At least for a few minutes so they wouldn’t get caught.  
His hand found Yuuri’s and he looked over to him.  
»Are you alright?« he asked though he knew that question was a bit dumb. Yuuri was in pain and he could see that. His love shook his head.  
»No,« he answered with worry in his voice. Victor grabbed his shoulder and Yuuri moaned in pain.  
»I‘m sorry, love, but you have to continue putting pressure on it.« The bullet was probably still inside his shoulder and he knew they would have to get it out. But first, they needed to get to his car.  
»It hurts,« Yuuri said and Victor nodded.  
»I know. Come here.« He slowly pushed him to the trash cans so that they could hind behind them. Victor pulled Yuuri close. So close that he could feel him trembling. To make him feel better, he rubbed his back a little, holding him tight as he listened to the gunshots and angry shouts of the attackers. The attack lasted for only a few minutes. Victor didn‘t want to know how many people survived this attack. How many people were actually dead. He could only hope that Yuuri wasn‘t the only living prostitute inside the brothel. Victor was sure that they weren’t really the target, but instead the men seeing them. Even though they weren‘t stationed at some of the stations in orbit, circling the earth, they were still accessible for the divisions to come and serve during the war. Soldiers on earth were an easy target, unfortunately. It wasn‘t the first attack Victor survived down here. But usually, he only had to save his own life, not anyone else’s. He wasn‘t good at saving people. Chris would probably shake his head right now, but they both knew that he was far better at taking people‘s lives. 

Silence fell over the brothel like a heavy curtain. It could only be an ambush, but staying here wasn‘t an option. Yuuri bled heavily and Victor had to help him which was not even possible behind the gutter of a brothel.  
Slowly, he let go of Yuuri. Instantly, the younger one clung to him heavier.  
»I have to check the perimeter. Then I‘ll bring you out of this,« Victor whispered in his ear. Yuuri didn‘t lose his grip, so he softly kissed his ear. »Don‘t be scared, I‘m right here.« Finally, Yuuri nodded, letting him go. Victor got up and looked around the trash cans. No one was in sight. Slowly, he managed to follow the wall to look around the perimeter at the front of the building. His insides rebelled as he saw people lying around. Facedown in the dirt and in a pool of their own blood. Even though he should be used to seeing blood and dead people by now, it wasn‘t easy for him.  
After a few minutes, he turned around, getting back to Yuuri and helping him getting up quickly. Yuuri was weak. His legs were shaking so much he couldn‘t even walk, so he decided to not wait any longer. Without asking for permission, he grabbed Yuuri and picked him up. The younger one gasped in surprise, but quickly put his arms around his neck.  
»Close your eyes,« he commanded him. Yuuri stalled. Then he nodded, closing his eyes, nearly pressing them shut. It was better to not let him see the dead bodies.  
For one last time, Victor made sure that no attacker was anywhere near them. Then he sprinted to his car. 

The parking lot was nearly empty. Many people had fled by taking their cars, but not everyone made it back safely. Running away by foot clearly wasn‘t an option and still, some of them seemed to have tried. By car, they were faster and more secured, so that was what Victor was aiming for. He felt his heart pumping like he never had before. It was a shame to admit that he was afraid of failure. Failing Yuuri meant losing him, and he was done losing anyone. Far too many people had lost their lives because of him. After he left the division, Victor had been sure to never get into another fight again. Earth was a lonely place, so it was perfect to not get close to anyone ever again. Victor always believed he could live on his own. But it only took him four weeks until he‘d finally strolled through the doors of that brothel, desperate for at least a deep conversation with another human being other than his dog. Desperate for some warm touches. Soon, he became desperate for Yuuri. 

Victor pushed back the memories of their first moment in the brothel. When Yuuri had just leaned against the bar and had asked him what he was looking for. Victor hadn‘t known what to answer, so he‘d just stared at Yuuri until the younger one had chuckled. He‘d fallen in love with his laugh almost instantly.  
As soon as they reached his car, he slammed his hand on the little touchscreen near the door. The car unlocked, opening the winged doors, ready for them to get in. He could see the bloody handprint he left behind. Yuuri’s blood. His insides turned. Victor let Yuuri down and he saw him opening his eyes. For a moment he looked like he wanted to complain, but then he gave in and let himself fall onto the seat. The choice wasn‘t a good one as he gave away a little hiss because of his pain. Victor closed the door and quickly got to the driver‘s door. The engine was already starting before the door was closed. Two seconds later, they left the parking lot and raced through the streets.  
»Where are we going?« Yuuri asked and Victor shot him a glance. He was still putting pressure on his bleeding shoulder and Victor felt himself drown in worry.  
»Just press on your wound,« he said without giving him an answer to his question. Yuuri sighed but gave up. The pain was probably too much for him. 

It took them only a few minutes until Victor finally pulled the car into the lot of an old building. The streets were empty and his car was the only one in the lot. Good. At least, no neighbor would ask him what he’d done to his companion. He instructed Yuuri to leave the car and got out of it himself. The lamp beside the entrance door stuttered a few times until it finally died on him as he led Yuuri to the back door of the building. Victor cursed silently while he tried to open the door, but couldn‘t find the keyhole in total darkness. When he finally did, he quickly shoved Yuuri inside the stairwell and up the stairs. The only apartment on the top floor was his, which always sounded nicer than it was. The building wasn‘t only old looking from the outside, but from the inside too. Sometimes, he really missed the starship he had been working on in space. Chris regularly sent him some pictures to remind him and maybe fuel his homesickness that was lurking inside of Victor. Most of the time, he succeeded. But this place also had its perks, too. No one suspected a high ranked soldier like Victor in a dirty shithole like this. Maybe that was the reason why he managed to live in peace down here without anyone storming his apartment just to shoot him in his sleep. 

On the top floor, Yuuri leaned against the wall, heavily breathing. Another sign for him being a human being instead of a robot. Robots were designed to look as human as possible. Sometimes that involved mimicking breathing, especially after sex. It would give the client the feeling of having another man beside him. There was no reason for him to breathe like this after climbing several stairs at once. Victor felt his hands tremble as he fumbled for the right key to unlock his apartment door. Makkachin was already scratching at the wood on the other side. She must have heard his car pulling into the lot, waiting for him impatiently. The lock clicked and slowly he opened the door. A little poodle pushed through, jumping at him nervously. Her happiness made Victor happy, too. But Makkachin quickly found that he brought someone with him—for the first time ever.  
He thought that Makkachin would be shy, only sniffing at Yuuri‘s shoes. Instead, she greeted him with the same happy panting as she jumped up on his leg. The sight of a cute poodle seemed to distract Yuuri for a moment because he reached for his dog with his free hand. Makkachin wagged her tail even more as he found that good spot behind her ear. Victor‘s heart raced. He always imagined bringing Yuuri home with him to introduce him to his poodle. Still, he never thought it would be under these circumstances. Did he make a mistake? No. Saving Yuuri's life was never a mistake.  
»Come inside,« he told Yuuri, calling Makkachin‘s name afterward. His poodle raced inside, waiting on the carpet in his living room for them. She was a good girl. 

Victor looked back at Yuuri leaning weakly against the wall. Only one helpless glance made him come over to him instantly, picking him up again to bring him inside. With his foot, he shoved the door close. Then he brought him to his living room and softly placed him on the sofa. His shoulder was bleeding heavily. The shirt on his left side was soaked with blood. Under his coffee table was a first aid box Victor grabbed quickly. He‘d been using it countless times before, so it was always just insight. A pair of scissors helped him getting rid of Yuuri‘s shirt and lay bare his shoulder. Yuuri hissed when he pulled some of the fabric out of his wound.  
»I‘m sorry, love. I will make it hurt less in a minute,« Victor promised him. His words didn‘t seem to calm him down, because Yuuri already saw the syringe Victor fumbled out of the box.  
»What are you doing? You know that this doesn‘t work on a bot?« His voice trembled and sounded higher than before. Victor looked at him questioningly. They both knew that it would indeed work.  
»Stop pretending,« Victor just said and filled the syringe with a clear liquid. It would help ease his pain and numb his shoulder. Yuuri wasn‘t used to battle wounds, so it was no option to fumble out the bullet without numbing him first.  
»I‘m not pretending,« Yuuri tried, shoving away his arm weakly. Victor grabbed it all of a sudden. They couldn‘t waste more time because he was still bleeding heavily. Without asking any further, the needle carefully pierced his skin. It took only a few minutes and Yuuri sighed a bit in relieve. He sure was pretending to be a robot. But why?  
The next minute was quiet. Victor tried to fumble out the bullet and was glad it was all in one piece. Therefore he could stitch together his damaged skin and bandage his shoulder after he got rid of all the blood. He got up from the floor he was kneeling on in front of the sofa. Yuuri seemed exhausted, his head resting on a grey pillow. One of his hands were shoved into Makkachin‘s soft fur. His poodle already sat beside the sofa since he started treating Yuuri‘s wound, giving him a bit of company. Victor liked the view even though he wished Yuuri had never been hurt in the first place.  
»Are you hungry?« Victor asked quietly and Yuuri looked up at him. He shook his head, probably still trying to convince him that he didn‘t need any food. Nevertheless, Victor strolled restlessly into his kitchen to get him at least a glass of water. It didn‘t surprise him that Yuuri gladly took a big gulp out of it back in the living room.  
»You should rest,« Victor suggested. His fingers found the loose shirt hanging on one side of his body. Carefully, he freed him of it. At least he got rid of all the blood so that his body wasn‘t soaked in it anymore. Yuuri didn‘t even complain when he grabbed him behind his knees and back to bring him to his bedroom and placing him under the covers. Makkachin jumped on the bed beside him, rolling into a little furball pressed against Yuuri‘s side. Victor smiled. She seemed to like Yuuri as quickly as Victor did.  
As he glanced back up at Yuuri‘s face, he could see that he had already closed his eyes. For a moment, he just stood there beside his bed. Never in his wildest imaginiations Victor would have thought that Yuuri would really sleep in his bed one day, not just lay on that dirty mattress in the brothel for another hour or two before Victor had to leave him. This night, he wouldn‘t leave. Victor would gladly sit beside his bed just to watch over him.  
For one last time, his fingers softly brushed over Yuuri‘s cheek. Then he let him rest. Back in the living room, Victor saw to his own wounds. Afterwards, he sat down on the sofa, grabbing his phone to text his best friend. His hands were still shaking a little bit out of excitement and shame. 

»Chris? I‘m in trouble. I think I stole Yuuri from the brothel.«


End file.
